Despues de todo
by Nalshay Bijinhana
Summary: Después de todo, yo siempre te he amado, Suzaku. Fic SuzaLulu x3 Puede contener spoilers del final de la serie. Oneshot


Hooolas xD

Bueno, nenas y nenos (?) les traigo un fic SuzaLulu (Yeaaaah! Viva el yaoi x3) Hace poco termine la serie de Code Geass y ese final fue tan… T_T triste pero inevitablemente yaoisable. Así que, evidentemente este fic seria del final de CG, pero algo ligeramente más yaoi… Jijiji haré sufrir un poco a Suza-chan ^^

**Disclaimer:** CG pertenece a Sunrise, si fuera mio ese anime seria yaoi u.u ademas de que Euphemia no hubiera existido ¬¬

**Summary:** Después de todo, yo siempre te he amado, Suzaku. Fic SuzaLulu x3 Puede contener spoilers del final de la serie. Oneshot

**Advertencia:** Este fic puede contener un spoiler del final de CG, así que si no lo haz visto y no quieres saber, no leas. Por cierto, contiene shonen-ai, muy suavecito, un besito y ya, pero allí esta xD así que si no te gusta, NO LEAS.

Buenop, sin más que decir, el fic:

**Al final de todo**

Cumpliría con su misión, lo haría.

Después de todo, era el deseo y la voluntad de Lelouch. _Su _Lelouch, su gran amigo y único amor (N\a: Que cursi ¬¬U) Sabía que su vida perdería sentido después de aquello, no querría vivir, ni siquiera por Nunnally, ni por cumplir la meta de, mas que su segundo amor, su gran y confiable amiga, Euphemia Li Britannia. Sabía perfectamente que acabaría suicidándose, de una u otra manera…

Miro la vestimenta de Lelouch. Tomo el traje y lo acerco a su rostro y _Ohhh_… aun tenia el aroma del perfume favorito del moreno, uno que _enloquecía_ y _excitaba_ de sobremanera a Suzaku, sin exagerar como era la realidad. Cerró los ojos un momento e imagino, inconcientemente, una vida junto al joven britanniano… Y en seguida volvió a la realidad. No es que creyera que Lelouch era un ser sin sentimientos, la sola idea era absurda, pero sabia que el le odiaba. No entendía el porque, pero tenia un presentimiento acerca de ello.

Comenzó a colocarse la vestimenta de Zero, finalizando por la mascara. La hora pronto llegaría. Pronto acabaría con la vida de Lelouch y no pudo reprimir a una solitaria lágrima, que escapó de de su ojo izquierdo.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Y allí se encontraba, frente a Lelouch, este le sonrió con sinceridad, aun sabiendo que estaba a un paso de su muerte.

Suzaku atravesó la espada en el pecho del emperador, sin pensar muy claramente sus acciones y, luego, miro aquel hermoso rostro, de facciones casi perfectas, y sintió como su mejor amigo le abrazaba.

-Hay… algo que siempre… he querido decirte-Susurro Lulu muy suavemente, todo se volvía oscuro-En realidad… Suzaku… Yo te… yo te…-Suspiro, esforzándose un poco-amo con todo mi… ser… siento haber tenido que… decírtelo en estas circunstancias-Se detuvo unos momentos-Bueno… después de todo… yo siempre… te he amado

Y sonrió.

Una sonrisa sincera y pura, una que jamás había visto Suzaku en los finos labios del moreno.

Lulu tomo la mascara de Zero y la levanto ligeramente, mostrando solo los labios de Suzaku y besándolos suavemente, un simple roce, pero ello hizo que la mente se desconectara del cuerpo de Suzaku.

Kururugi No despertó de su "trance" hasta que vio que Lelouch había caído. Nunnally le miro y tomo su mano insegura al principio, luego se dio cuenta de la realidad, que su hermano estaba casi muerto, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Suzaku sabia que se deprimiría ante la muerte de Lelouch, lo que no sabía era que este compartía sus sentimientos. En seguida el mundo, o mejor dicho, su mundo perdió el sentido.

Al final de todo, Lelouch era el centro de aquel loco mundo, la atracción mas interesante y bella, su principal razón de vivir, su salvador y, por sobre todo, su persona especial.

Miro el cuerpo muerto del exiliado príncipe de Britannia y no pudo evitar llorar en silencio y con amargura.

**Finitee ^^**

*Nishy se esconde detrás de un muro* ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Estuvo muy feo? Bueno, querid chic ya que haz llegado hasta aquí, seria un graaan honor que me dejaras un review por esta locura. Acepto tomatazos, cartas-bomba, críticas constructivas, o solo que me digas que me busque otro oficio que no sea escribir fics. Por cierto, no pude revisar el fic muy bien, si tengo algún error solo avísenme y yo lo corrijo!... Well, Bye~ Kisses ^^

**Nishy-chan!**

"_Es mejor una mentira que te alegre el día a una verdad que te amargue la vida"_

P.D.: Estas son las escenas censuradas de CG, las que no se transmitieron en el anime por razones de público anti-yaoi xD.

P.D.2: Reviews plisss *Nishy se arrodilla*


End file.
